


Tarjei

by Merlocked18



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Tarjei's pics on his agent's website are very inspirational :)





	Tarjei

 

and a slightly edited version

 


End file.
